I Double Dare You
by 1KidinHighschool
Summary: What do you get when you have two love sick teenagers with a plan, drunk principle, a creepy old guy,an emo kid, a pink haired girl with anger issues, and a school full of teachers that dont do crap. Oh wait thats just an average day at Konha High School.


**A/N: Hey there this is my first fanfic so be gentle. I have like 5** **others so if I get enough reviews I'll start to upload them too. Anyway I'm sure you don't want to keep reading me talk about that any more so ON TO THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto if I did the Jiraiya would still be alive being his old pervy self. I miss him. So don't sue me because everything I have my mom bought me and I don't think she'll be happy about that.**

**Chapter 1: Operation Expostion**

_How the fuck did I end up in this situation. _

It was dark and there was a small circle of bodies. Inside the circle there were two girls, one with long silky blond hair with cautious baby blue eyes and the other with short pink hair and very scared green eyes. There was an eerie silence in the hall way as everyone continued to stare at one another. Then one figure stepped into the circle. The moon light from the window nearby had enough light to show that the person was a boy. He had bangs on the side his face with the back of his jet black hair spiked up. If you looked into his eyes you could see that they were as dark as his hair.

"Ok I think I'll ask the question that's on every bodies mind here" he said in a stressed calm voice "what the hell is going on here" His voice began to grow louder and angrier "and why the fuck are you on top of my GIRLFRIEND with her shirt have way off of her Ino." He finished with his fist tightened and shaking from pure rage.

The blond known as Ino quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to find balance as she turned to look directly in the eyes of the boy that looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Sasuke your pretty smart, almost as smart a Shikamaru over there, so I think you can put 2 and 2 together." She had a smug smirk on her face as she continued to look Sasuke in the eyes with all the courage she could muster.

A low growl started to come from his throat as he slowly started to walk towards Ino but a strong arm grabbed him when he was only a few inches away from his target. "Sasuke stop" came the firm voice of another male individual. It was another blonde with short spiky hair. His eyes where as deep as sapphires with strange birthmarks on his face almost like whiskers on a fox.

Sasuke turned around to look at the person who grabbed him. "Naruto let me go, NOW." The blonde grip only tightened when his best friend told him this. "Sorry Sasuke, but I really can't do that" he began with a small smirk on his face "or else everything me and Ino did would have been for nothing."

The dark haired boy looked at his friend as if he grew another head at what he just said. "Okay, now I'm really confused here. What the hell are you talking about Naruto and what do you mean by 'everything me and Ino did would have been for nothing'." He was looking back and forth between the two blondes as he said this.

Pinkette that was also enclosed in the circle finally began to speak for the first time. "Ino what the hell is Naruto talking about and why are starting to get a guilty look on your face." True to what the pinkette just said Ino's face got guiltier looking by the second.

Ino began to walk towards Naruto, which when the boy saw this action he released Sasuke to walk over toward his girlfriend. When Ino got over to her blond partner-in-crime they both turned around so then neither of them would be looking at the pissed Uchiha with his girlfriend.

All you could hear in the dark hallway were hushed whispers as the two blonde continued to speak one another while the group by them looked on with curious faces. Suddenly Ino yelled to the boy next to her. "Okay Naruto we can tell them but I still think if we do BOTH of us are going to end up begin very lonely teenagers tonight." Then with a foxy grin on his face Naruto placed an arm around her shoulder. "If you did everything right then everyone should be able to go home with a smile on their face and maybe even a person on their arm." She looked at him with a small smile on her face at her friend's cheerful and childish behavior.

With deep breathes they both went to look at the couple before them. Ino looked at the pinkette while Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha boy. "Sakura" Ino began "I've been keeping this a secret from you for a long time but here it goes." With one final deep breath she looked the love of her life in the eyes and said the three words that could ruin everything she worked so hard for. "I Love You."

There was a small gasp from the girl as she stared at wide eyed but before she could say anything to the confession Naruto began to speak. With an idiotic grin on his face he looked at Sasuke and spoke. "Oh and Sasuke kind of sort of love you too." To say everyone was a little surprised was an understatement, jaws dropped and eyes bulged as everyone looked at Naruto and Ino.

Quickly Naruto continued. "Before anyone says anything me and Ino are going to tell everyone how this happened." Ending his sentence with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Ino began where he left off while also scratching her left cheek. "It's kind of a funny story actually how we got here cause we kind of planed this out." She then elbowed her blond companion in the ribs to tell him to continue. "Ouch" he grumbled as he flashed a glare to girl right next to him. "Anyway, about two and a half months ago I maybe sort of double dare Ino to finally tell Sakura how she fells." He paused for Ino to pick up where he left off. She got the hint and continued from there "So then I double dare Naruto the same thing only with Sasuke instead."

Then at the same time the blondes spoke "So then we made up this plan to break you guys up and us to date you instead."

**A/N: Yes first chapter complete. So yes this is a story and it has some major plot twists. *dramatic music* I know I'm evil for stopping where I stopped but I have a good reason ok.** **I have no idea how long this story is gonna be so yeahhhhh. Anywho I'll update again Friday being the latest. So if I don't do so before then HAPPY JULY 4****TH**** I know I'm gonna blow stuff up hehehe . **

**Oh and if you could oh so kindly hit that review button down there. I would love to know if how I'm writing is good and not confusing the crap out of you. My English teacher last year said I do that a lot. ;(**

**Have a Muy Beano Day( I have no idea if I spelled that right I failed Spanish too) **


End file.
